


Haunted

by kabbyinlove



Category: The 100, kabby - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I HOPE Y'ALL CRY, Major character death - Freeform, POLICE OFFICER MARCUS AU AND NURSE ABBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabbyinlove/pseuds/kabbyinlove
Summary: When I woke up that morning, I knew something was wrong.KABBY AUTW//DEATH!





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> hello follow me on twitter y'all @kabbyinlove ; I hope y'all cry cuz I'm evil mwahahaha  
> anyway have fun;)  
> love,  
> Roxane.

I still hear him whisper my name.

Abigail

I still feel his breath on my ear, as if he was still here. I still feel his hands caress my skin, I still feel his lips on mine.

The way he tried to slip in bed in the middle of the night at the end of his shift, trying not to wake me up, but I was always awake. I never slept until he got home because I was afraid that one night, he wouldn't. I'd wait until I was sure that he was asleep then my eyes would finally shut.

Now all I see at night is the blood, his body falling, the life slipping from his eyes.  
\-------

When I woke that morning, I knew something was wrong. He barely talked during breakfast and all he did was stare, as if he was trying to remember everything about me. When our eyes met, he gave me a small sad smile and went back to eating.

Usually our mornings started with jokes and smiles while he made me breakfast. He always woke up before me to make pancakes or eggs or muffins, something different every day. Except for today.

When he was finished, he put his plate away,walked to the bathroom with his uniform to change and brush his teeth and closed the door. Every morning, we'd brush our teeth next to each other and change in our uniforms together, his was for police officers and mine was for nurses. Except for today.

When he came out, he saw me staring at him with a confused expression.

"What?" He looked exhausted,as if he hadn't slept all night. When I didn't answer, he walked to the door to grab his shoes. I quickly changed and brushed my teeth to kiss him goodbye.

Surprisingly, he was waiting for me. He dropped the bag he had been holding and walked in my direction. He cupped my face and kissed me but it wasn't the normal kiss we shared before leaving for work. I tasted salt on his laps and it hit me that he was crying. I pulled away and kissed his tears.

 

"Marcus, what's wrong? Talk to me."

"Nothing, it's nothing babe. I'm just exhausted, that's all." He shook off my concern, grabbed his bag and opened the door. Before stepping out, he turned to me and said  "I love you, Abby. More than anything. I hope you know that." He closed the door behind him and I quickly followed.

"Marcus, wait!" He was about to step into his car. He looked at me and I yelled "I love you too."

He drove away a few minutes later and I ran back inside,looking for my phone. I called my boss and asked her if someone could replace me for the day, because I had an "urgent family matter." She believed my excuse, then I ran to my car and turned on the GPS that I had installed on Marcus's phone. No I'm not a crazy wife, just a very worried wife and with a job like his I'm allowed to be.

I followed the directions the phone was giving me, for a while. I arrived a few minutes after him, his car already parked. I shivered as I locked my car and continued looking down at my phone. I had heard stories about this side of town. It was probably the most dangerous and the most deadly; having appeared in he news many times this year.   
The blue light that represented Marcus's phone stopped moving. He was in an alley behind a closed pharmacy. I put my phone in my pocket and stepped closer, slowly. A loud bang echoed throughout the empty parking lot.  
"A gunshot" I realized and ran towards the sound, terrified that he was hurt.   
"I'm gonna warn you again to drop your weapon" Marcus's voice rang in my ears. He was still alive.   
"We already killed 3 of your coworkers, you really want to try us?" Another voice answered.  
I hid in the corner and watched. Marcus was standing alone, against 3 men who were twice his size. The one in the middle, had a gun pointed at Marcus's head. He was covered in tattoos and his head was completely shaven. He laughed as Marcus took a step forward, and also stepped forward so their difference, and Marcus's disadvantage became more evident.  
I wanted to move. Wanted to help him in any way that I could but my feet were glued to the ground. Suddenly, the tattooed man pulled the trigger and the world fell apart. Marcus fell on his knees and the other men disappeared . My eyes became blurred from the tears as I ran to his side and fell next to him.   
"Abby" he whispered, his eyes filled with tears like mine.  
"I'm gonna call the ambulance, they're gonna save you" I grabbed my phone and stared dialing 911. He quickly took my phone from my hands.  
"Abby, you're a doctor, you know that they can't cure this type of bullet wound"  
"There might be a way that I don't know" I argued   
"Deep inside you know I'm right." He coughed and blood came from his lips.  
I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him.  
"I'm sorry" I whispered.  
"It's okay, let me go."  
"I love you"  
"I love you,too" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.


End file.
